


Public Enemy, Undercover Lover Fanart

by WacheyPena



Series: Wachey's ColdFlash Fanart [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dopplegangers, Fanart, M/M, barry on barry action, drawn for a fanfic, earth 2 Barry Allen, earth 2 Leonard Snart - Freeform, implies future foursome, it's just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: Drawn forCrimson's fanfic of the same title!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/gifts).



> Summary from the chapter itself:
> 
> _Lenny isn't entirely sure how Barry does it, but somehow he and The Flash convince him and Captain Cold to do much more than just work together._
> 
> _The long awaited foursome between the Earth-1 and Earth-2 ColdFlash couples from Citizen Cold's POV._

This was so fun to draw, omg XD

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here to read the fic itself.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5036080/chapters/22445255)


End file.
